Hiss
Hiss is a male JaguarRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with unusual sleek black fur and huge pawsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 27, Page 330. History Rise of Evil When Kai and Marsha enter the Jungle Flock camp for the first time, Conny calls an alarm and gets Hiss to help him in taking down the two American Kestrel. Hiss pounces at Marsha but misses her, and before he can get back up, Banana orders him and Conny to apologise to the kestrels. After apologising, Conny and Hiss go to find their trainers. After Kai and Marsha have settled into the Trainee Hollow, Conny and Hiss enter the hollow. They sit down and talk with Kai, Marsha, and Molly for a bit until exiting the hollow to allow the two kestrels to rest. Hiss is seen again when the flock is going to the Sapphire Lake for their evening drink and relax. He sits near Conny and Kai, and talks to them until they have to head back to camp. Outcast Hiss saves Kai, Conny, Marsha, and Molly when a viper attacks them by killing the venomous snake. Hiss escorts his friends back to camp and brings his prey with him. Once they are back in camp, they are greeted by Sunny and Banana; Sunny praises Hiss for his great catch, but Banana is suspicious about as to where the five trainees had been. A Decision-making his held to determine whether or not the Jungle Flock should find and side with the Flame Birds. Hiss chooses that he would like the flock to ally with the Flame Birds. When Kai, Marsha, Conny, and Sunny return from finding Banquin, they approach the Healers' Cave to get their wounds tended to. Hiss and Molly bound over to the patrol, and Hiss asks if he would be able to go with them to find the second Flame Bird. Kai says yes, as long as it is okay with Shadow. Hiss accompanies Kai, Marsha, Conny, and Sedge to the Mockingbird Forest to find the next Flame Bird: Blyana. As they are looking for her, Hiss senses another cat nearby and they are attacked by Winter Fang and Shades. Hiss, being a big cat himself, goes up against Winter Fang whilst his feathered companions fight off Shades. Eventually, Blyana enters the clearing and stops the skirmish. She returns to The Jungle with Hiss and the others. One night, it is noticed by the trainees that Molly is nowhere to be found. Since it is storming outside, they had all been ordered to go into the Trainee Hollow, and so the young birds and Hiss become worried. Eventually, Hiss goes out of the hollow to look for her. When he does not return, Kai and Conny go out to look for him and Molly, and end up finding Hiss's corpse in the middle of a clearing outside of the camp. They mourn for their lost friend and stay by his side until sunrise. Althea prepares Hiss's body for burial, and before he is buried, the birds and cats of the flock pay their respects for him and mourn. Later on, it is revealed that there is a traitor within the Jungle Flock that killed Molly, as well as Hiss most likely. Family Aunt: ShadowRevealed by the author - Deceased, Residence Unknown References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Trainees Category:Cats Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Residence Category:Jaguars